The Camping Trip
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: Read about the troubles,romances,and fun the Titans have when they go on a camping trip. RobxStar, BBxRae,perhaps CyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was supposed to be a one shot..! Couples for this are, BbxRaven, RobxStar, and M.A.Y.B.E CyxOC.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own TT!**

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

**Chapter One:Part One:Leaving**

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

"Titans!" Robin's voice called out through the tower, and in an instant all the Titans were around him.

"Where's the trouble?" Cyborg asked, ready and willing to fight.

Rolling his eyes Robin turned to face the rest of the Titans, and that's when they noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform. He was clad in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt that accented every one of his perfect muscles.

"Dude, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Beast Boy stood in front of the Boy Wonder.

"Because, since you've all worked so hard and I'm so very proud of you all..."

"Cut the crap, Robin..." Raven said monotonously, breaking Robin's sarcastic mood.

"Alright, I decided we should go on a camping trip over the weekend for some time off, what do you all say?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Starfire shrieked, flipping in the air, but then landing again next to Robin, "please, what is a 'camping trip'?"

Laughing at the alien girl's excitement about something she didn't even know Robin began to explain, "A camping trip is where a group of friends, or family, go out into the wilderness with only a tent, sleeping bags, and enough food to keep them alive."

"What do you do on a camping trip?"

"Star, you are gonna love it!" Beast Boy jumped in standing directly in front of Starfire and waving his arms around wildly, "You roast marshmallows, tell ghost stories, stay up late, go on hikes," Beast Boy slid over to Raven, nudging her in the side, "go skinny dipping."

"You know Beast Boy," Raven began, "the woods is very empty, and I don't think too many people would notice if a certain green changeling were to...disappear."

That shut Beast Boy up.

"Well, what do you say, Titans?" Robin asked.

"I like the idea, but who would watch the city?" Cyborg inquired.

"I've already checked with Titans East, the agreed to look over our city, and theirs"

"Then I say go for it, when do we leave?"

"As soon as we all get packed."

The Titans nodded, and each walked to their rooms to pack for their trip.

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

"Everybody ready?" Robin asked, standing besides his 'R' cycle.

"Yes."

"Yeah!"

"Ready, ya'll"

"I am ready."

The Titans were all in 'regular clothes'. Beast Boy was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants with a cream colored shirt that said 'trust me, it's big', being the jokester he is. Raven was wearing all black. She had on black jeans and a black shirt with a skull design on front. Most of Cyborg's mechanical parts were covered with his jeans and blue shirt, and the only thing showing he wasn't normal was his head. Lastly, there was Starfire. She wore an army skirt with a corset style shirt, and her red hair was curled slightly, but despite her flashy outfit, something was missing from the girl's hands.

Raven turned to look at Starfire, "Star, you have nothing besides a sleeping bag."

"Yes? Did Robin not say to bring only a sleeping bag? You have provided the food and tent, have you not?"

"Starfire, you need to bring clothes, also. Unless you want to go naked."

All three boys blushed at the thought of seeing Starfire naked, and all three boys gained a pissed look from Raven.

After Starfire packed a decent amount of clothes her, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg loaded their stuff into the 'T' Car, Robin putting his stuff in the trunk even though he was going to be taking the 'R' cycle, and they headed toward their camping spot.

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

**Chapter One:Part Two:Trouble Already.**

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

Starfire was busy looking at an array of the biggest trees she had seen in her life. They had been driving for four hours, and they only had 24 more hours to go. Sighing, Starfire wondered why they had to go all the way to Montana to camp.

"Whatcha lookin' at Star?" Beast Boy asked, leaning over the reading Raven.

"The trees, friend. Are they not, as you would call them, humungous?"

"Naw, I've seen bigger. Wait till' we get to Montana, the trees there are bigger then our house!"

Not catching on to the sarcasm in Beast Boys voice, Starfire's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, the 'T' car began swerving, slightly, but enough to make the Titans move from side to side.

"Dude, what are you doing!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"I'm not doin' anything! We must have blown a tire or somthin', everybody hold on!" Cyborg slammed his foot down on the break, hoping to avoid the weak guard rail that separated the road from a 300 foot drop to the bottom of the hill. The tires screeched and sparks flew from metal hitting the concrete and the front of the car smashed into the guard rail, and the car came to a complete stop. Robin, who had watched the entire thing, jumped off his 'R' cycle and ran to his friends.

"Is everybody okay?" he yelled, opening all the doors and helping them out.

Cyborg came out first, physically he was fine, but when he saw the front of his car all smashed up he lost his cool.

"My baby!" he cried, examining the rest of the car, "ruined!"

Leaving Cyborg to grieve over his car, Robin helped Beast Boy out, "Look at all the little stars!" he sung, looking at the sky. He had a nasty bruise on his head, and a cut on his cheek, but other then that, he looked okay.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin asked.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy came out of his trance, "Yeah, i'm fine."

Nodding, Robin reached back into the car, only to be pushed away by Raven, who walked out completely fine. She had put a protective shield around herself. Lastly, Robin reached back in for Starfire. When he grabbed onto her arm he felt her shaking, "Star? Are you okay?"

"I am fine, friend."

Relief flooded through Robin's body, as he reached in and unclasped her seatbelt, pulling her out into view. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was punctured by her teeth, and she looked frightened.

"You sure?"

"I am certain, but I do not wish to do that again."

Robin laughed, and led her to his 'R' cycle where he sat her down, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Robin walked over to the 'T' car which Cyborg was still crying over and opened the trunk.

"Man, how can you only care about your girl friend when my baby is dead?" Cyborg yelled.

Robin felt his blood boil, "She's not my girlfriend! And we can find a repair shop for your car."

Grabbing a white medical box from the trunk Robin made his way back over to Starfire.

"Beast Boy, if you want to clean up your cut there's tissues and band aid's over here." He stated, and then turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

He took a clump of tissues and pinched Star's nose with them, causing her to wince.

"Sorry," he muttered, "do you think it's broken?"

Starfire shook her head, "no, it is just doing the hurting."

Robin nodded in understanding, "It'll stop soon. I hope. Now for your lip..." reaching back into the box Robin pulled out another tissue and handed it to Star, which she wiped off the blood with.

Fifteen minutes later, Starfire's nose stopped bleeding and they began to talk about what they should do.

"How about I walk down the road and look for a repair shop?" Cyborg suggested.

"We should have brought cell phones." Raven groaned.

"I'll hook ya'll up with some once we get home."

"Okay, so Cyborg is going to walk down the street and find a repair shop," Robin stated.

Rising to his feet Cyborg began to walk down the road. Not long after he left, the sky began to darken.

Raven looked up, "This doesn't look good."

As if on command, a giant clap of thunder was heard over head, a strike of lightning not far off gave off light, and a downpour of rain fell onto the Titans heads. They all ran into the back of the 'T' car, since the front was smashed, and sat tightly together, Starfire against the left door, Robin between her and Beast Boy, and Raven against the right door.

"Well...this could be worse." Starfire said, trying to cheer everybody else up.

"How could this be worse Starfire? We're trapped in the middle of nowhere, our car, which we happen to be sitting in, is on the edge of a 300 foot drop, it is pouring rain outside, and the most of us are sore." Raven asked.

"I do not know, well, the car could be unsafe to sit in."

The front of the car began to smoke, and Raven glared angrily at Starfire, "You just _had_ to say it."

"I am sorry, it was the truth!"

"It's no use fighting, everybody out of the car." Robin told them all.

Starfire opened the door and stepped out into the cold pouring rain. She sadly walked over to the side of the cliff they were on and sat down, Raven sitting far away from her, and Beast Boy following close behind.

Sitting down next to her, Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Raven is angry with me."

"No she's not, it's just been stressful today," Robin hung his head, "maybe this camping trip was a bad idea."

"Do not say that," Starfire gasped, "the camping trip will be most joyful! Once Cyborg returns with the car man we will have the greatest time!"

Robin shrugged. A little while later Robin looked over and noticed Star was shivering almost violently. He stood up and walked to the 'T' car and pulled out his sleeping bag, unzipping it, he put it around himself and wrapped his arm around Starfire's shoulders pulling her against him and wrapping the other half of the bag around her. Yawning, and her shivering dieing down to a slight tremble Starfire put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I promise, this trip will turn out okay." Robin whispered to her, beginning to rock her gently.

"I know it will, friend."

Robin smiled as he glanced down at Starfire, and watched her slowly fall asleep in his arms, under the pouring rain.

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

**Oi, this is what I feared. -hides- I was going to make this a one shot..a SHORT one shot...but the ideas kept coming...so now I successfully have 3 stories out at once. I hope I can do it! This one will be short though, only 3 chapters maximum would be 5, and who knows, maybe ya'll wont' like it and I'll get off easy! But if you do like it, press that button! (The review one), and because I'm going into fashion design this school year, I've decided to put the pictures of the outfits the Titans are wearing at the bottom of my profile. -You all laugh here-**

**-Rina-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoakay, so...for those of you who are reading ALL my stories, here how it goes. I'm going to finish this one first (since it's the shortest) and the one to be finished next will probally be He's After Her, because I have ideas. For The Price of Freedom i'm completely brain dead, so if you have any suggestions, e-mail me. xteentitans xteentitans xteentitans xteentitans**

**Chapter Two Part One:Nobody puts baby in the corner**

**xteentitans xteentitans xteentitans xteentitans**

"Wake up sleepy heads." a voice called, pulling Starfire from her slumber.

Beast Boy stood above her, looking amused, and so did Cyborg who was standing behind him. She soon figured out why, she had been asleep on Robin's shoulder, and Robin must have fallen asleep against her also, making them asleep together. Sure, it wasn't in a bed, but it was humiliating enough and Starfire stood up, blushing as did Robin soon after.

"Uh...that meant nothing." Robin muttered.

Hurt flashed in Starfire's eyes, luckily he didn't see it and his glance fell to the man standing behind Cyborg...only it wasn't a man. Robin could already see the black curls from under the mechanic hood the person wore, and he supposed underneath the bulk was a small petite female.

"My names Jay." the woman said, obviously trying hard to sound like a man but failing miserbly.

"Uh huh, I'm Robin."

Jay gripped Robin's hand which was meant to be firmly and gave it a hard shake. Then she turned around and walked over to the car.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, helloo," Beast Boy waved his hands in front of Jay's face, "look at the car. It's smashed into a rail!"

"I know that...but what's _wrong_ with it?"

"That's what you're supposed to tell us!"

"Right, well," Jay got down on her knees and looked under the car, "Well...the battery is dead."

"The battery is in the front of the car," Raven spoke, sounding annoyed, "even Starfire probally knows that."

"Please, what is that supposed to mean?" Despite the 'please' a dangerous edge was in Starfire's voice.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean anything by it, forget it."

Dropping the subject Starfire turned her attention to Jay, "Are you able to fix Cyborg's 'baby'?"

"I probally can. Once I get a new engine."

"Yo! I thought you said the battery was broken."

"Oh yeah…you see to replace the-" "Jay! Jaylee?" A gruff voice called, cutting through whatever Jay was going to say.

"One minute, that's my...coworker." Jay took off at a run toward where the voice came from.

"Who here says she's not a mechanic?" Beast Boy asked and everybody raised their hand.

"And who says she's not a man..." everybody's hand went up again.

Five minutes later Jay returned, her arm being tightly gripped by a burly old man. By the way he looked, he was the mechanic. Oil was smeared over his clothes and his beard was darkened black. He smelled off sweat and cars.

"I see you've met my daughter, Jaylee."

"Daddy…I mean dad, I'm not you're daughter. I'm you're son remember?" Jay patted her fathers shoulder, "Silly old man, always forgetting."

Jays' father reached out and pulled Jays hood down, revealing a stunnignly pretty girl. She had black curly hair that went to her elbows, and a thin face that was almost elf like.

"Um...hi." Jaylee said, sighing in defeat.

Her father pushed her forward, "Isn't there something you want to tell these people?"

"I'm not a man."

"...and."

"And I'm not a mechanic. My name is Jaylee and Larson won't let me work for him."

"Jaylee, you are to refer to me as 'dad' 'father' or any other means that shows I am responsible of you. You do not call me Larson, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy." Jaylee nodded.

"Now, what can I do for you all?" Larson asked.

Raven coughed and pointed to the car.

"Uh oh...that looks bad."

"Bad, how bad?" Cyborg moaned.

"I should be able to fix it," Larson fumbled for something in his back pocket and pulled out a sheet of dirty paper, "It'll be pricey though."

"How much?"

"Er, Uh ,eight fifty."

"Eight Fifty!"

"Friend, Eight Fifty is not that horrible. I bought a C.D of listening for ten dollars---" Starfire began.

"No, Star, this is Eight hundred and Fifty dollars."

Starfire blushed and slid closer to Robin to find solace from her embarrassment. Larson nodded, and walked over to the car, looking around.

"What do you say?"

"Anything for my baby."

"Alright," Larson pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and punched in some numbers, "Eh, Trevor, send a tow truck to the bridge just off of I 79. Yeah, okay, yup, bye." Larson turned to Cyborg, "a tow truck should be here shortly. Jaylee can begin to show you the way to our shop down the hill, it shouldn't take that long, about ten minutes."

The Titans all nodded in agreement and began the downhill walk to the shop. Larson's Car Repairs wasn't anything special. It had a small indoor car area that was almost mostly filled, and the parking lot was a lot filled with old damaged cars. Jaylee led the group into a tiny office where she stripped of the dirty mechanic clothes. Underneath she actually looked like a girl, she had a pair of blue jeans and a belly shirt that showed off a rose tattoo around her belly button. She sat down on the bench next to Cyborg and began a conversation,

"Where ya'll headed too?"

"Montana." Beast Boy groaned.

"Why do you sound so mad about that? Montana's actually very nice."

" I know, it's just we have twenty four hours to go."

"Twenty four hours! That's nothing, I drove up to New York once and that takes 39 hours!"

"Ya, your car didn't break down, did it?"

"Naw, I guess not." Jaylee sighed, "What are you plannin' on doin' up in Montana?"

"We are camping." Starfire told her.

"I see, I'd love to go camping. I just never get the chance."

"You can come with us!" Beast Boy stated.

"Beast Boy, we just met her, she won't want to go camping with five strangers."Raven told the green boy.

"Actually," Jay's voice was eager, "I'd love to go."

"Great!" Beast Boy jumped out of his seat, and then blushed after he realized what he did.

"Stop flirting with her." Raven said menacingly.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows, "Why are you jealous?"

"No," Raven quickly responded, looking away.

Jay laughed and stood, "would ya'll like some good Nevada cookin'?"

"Please, what is the difference between Nevada cooking and other cooking."

"I don't know." Jaylee shrugged," but let's eat!"

As the Titans were eating a meal of corn and beef a tow truck rolled into the shop lugging the 'T' car behind it. It dropped off the car in a corner lot and a group of men began to work on it.

"What's the matter, Cyborg?" Robin asked, seeing his friends scowling face.

"They put my baby in the corner!"

"...and?" Raven asked.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner!"

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

**Chapter Two:Part Two:I do no think I like the corn and beef**

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

The Titans were finally back on the road again, and after makeing accomadations to fit Jaylee; Starfire was on the 'R' cycle with Robin, they began the twenty four hour journey to Montana.

"Robin" Starfire spoke from behind him; Robin noticed she didn't sound to good.

"Yeah, Star?"

"I do not think I like the corn and beef."

"Whys that?" Robin asked, not catching on, "you seemed to like it back at the shop."

"Yes, but now it has decided to make a series of attacks on my stomach."

"Starfire, what are you saying?" Robin was begging to get what she was trying to say and it didn't sound good.

"I am saying the corn and beef is attacking me."

"In other words...you don't feel well?"

"Yes, I believe that is what you call it on earth."

Robin sighed, and signaled for the Titans to roll down their window.

"Pull over!" he yelled

"What? Why, we've only been back on the road for an hour!" Cyborg whined like a child.

"Pull over!" Robin demanded again, "Star's sick."

Not waiting for Cyborg's response, Robin stopped the 'R' cycle and helped Star off.

"Why don't you sit down for awhile..."

Star nodded and sank to the ground, holding her stomach.

"Robin?" Star moaned.

"Huh?" Robin kneeled down next to her.

"I think I am going to do the pukeing."

Robin closed his eyes, _'what else can possibly go wrong?'_ "Alright, come on, I'll take you into the woods."

Robin gave Star his hand and helped her up and into the woods where she was sick behind a tree. Robin held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're okay." he told her.

When Starfire was finished she looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robin asked gently.

"I have ruined the trip!"

"Oh, no, no Star. You haven't. It wasn't your fault."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What do you say we get back on the 'R' cycle and go to Montana!"

Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Are you feeling well enough?"

"Yes, friend, I am feeling much better."

Robin got onto the front of the 'R' cycle and Starfire resumed her place behind him and once again, the Titans sped off down the road.

xTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansxTeenTitansx

**Was that chapter horrible? I have a feeling it was. I don't even think the names Jaylee and Larson are real! -goes and checks Nope, their not! Well..Review! and join villains united the link is in my profile as my site! A teen titan villain site because I told the guy I would help him get members...so you BETTER join NOW! j/k...just please...join. I'll write whoever joins their very own one shot whatever rateing, whatever couples, whatever whatever! So if you join, say so in your review and e-mail me the stuff you want and I'll get to it!**

**Much Love-Rina.**


End file.
